the_cleveland_show_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Donny
Donny is a big fat idiot, who hangs out around The Broken Stool. He tells crappy jokes, that only he laughs at, and he annoys everyone around him. Biography Donny was among Cleveland's new group of friends after he leaves Lester, Tim, and Holt when he is embarrassed by Lester striking him out. He returns as the main antagonist of the Halloween special "Nightmare on Grace Street," where Cleveland repeatedly rejects him because of his bad joke-telling. Finally, on Halloween, to prove he is brave to Rallo Tubbs, Cleveland tells him to "get lost." Tired of getting rejected by Cleveland, Donny has a psychotic break and tries to kill Cleveland by breaking into his house with an axe. Unfortunately for him, when he gets to Cleveland's house, he learns that he isn't home. So until he gets back, Donny instead decides to settle for killing his wife, Donna, and his son, Cleveland, Jr., chasing them around the house in an attempt to decapitate them with his axe. Eventually, he changes his mind about killing them (at least temporarily) and somehow subdues them instead (despite their occasional attempts to double-team him). He then ties them up in Cleveland, Jr.'s, room and waits for Cleveland to come home, disguised as Donna. When Cleveland and Rallo get home, he attacks them with his axe and almost kills Cleveland, but Rallo sprays fluid from Junior's WD-40 costume onto the floor, allowing Cleveland to push Donny out the window, killing him. His last words are "I hate black people!", something Cleveland had figured to be true about him. The family then sings The Black Eyed Pea's "I Gotta Feeling" to celebrate Cleveland and Rallo finally proving their bravery to Donna. As they sing, Gus takes away Donny's body in the trunk of his car to be made into his "turkey sandwiches." Appearance Donny was a heavy-set, middle-aged Caucasian man who stood at a height about equal to Cleveland's. He had blond hair and wore red, thick-framed glasses, a lime-green leisure suit, a white undershirt, a blue tie, and bright, red pants. Personality When first introduced, Donny seemed like a nice, congenial, well-meaning man. He was bright, fun-loving, and very social, enjoying the company of people and, of course, telling jokes and puns. Initially, he was very polite and friendly toward Cleveland, but it was clear that his personality was not one that would mesh with him or any of his friends, as he, Lester, Tim, and Holt were very clearly and visibly annoyed by him. After being rejected by Cleveland one too many times, however, Donny's personality immediately cracks. He mentally snaps and becomes insane, conniving, and full of rage toward Cleveland, the man whose friend he had only desired to be. His newly-adopted murderous nature drives him to do whatever it takes to exact revenge on Cleveland, and all who are close to him, for humiliating him and blowing him off. He becomes truly evil and psychotic, registering a near-perpetual evil grin on his face (that he holds consistently on his face before and during his attempt on the lives of the Brown-Tubbs family) and even unleashing exactly six evil laughs and chuckles. Interestingly, despite all of this, Donny maintains his sense of humor, continuing to crack jokes and one-liners even during his attempts to kill Donna and Cleveland, Jr., and during his attempt on Cleveland and Rallo later on. For example, when he chops off a small tuft of Donna's hair, he jokes, "You get a haircut? No, I got 'em all cut!" When he is about to kill Cleveland, he cracks, "Time for my axe to make your body spray blood!", making a pun out of the product Axe Body Spray. This ability to crack these jokes is likely Donny's lingering sanity peeking through his psychosis. It is only when Cleveland does not understand the aforementioned pun that Donny loses the last of that sanity, goes into a full-on villainous breakdown, and steps up his effort to murder Cleveland. It can also be assumed that Donny was a stealth racist, judging by his final words before his death. But given that he said it just as he was defeated, it could possibly have just been a diss to Cleveland that he didn't mean. But given that his sanity was fully gone by that point, he might very well have meant it. Episode Appearances *I'm a Midnight Joker *How Cleveland Got His Groove Back *Beer Walk! *Frapp Attack! *Roberta's Got a Brand New Boy *Like a Boss *Your Show of Shows *BFFs (Cameo) *Women in the Workplace *Nightmare on Grace Street (Dies) *Die Semi-Hard (Die-Hard Version) *A Walk Down Cleveland Lane (Younger Version) *Wide World of Cleveland Show (Italian Version) Trivia *Donny was featured in two alternate-version parodies. In both of them, he got shot after making a bad joke. The first was "Die Semi-Hard," where he was shot dead for putting a small gift in a big box at a gift exchange. The next was in "Wide World of Cleveland Show," where, in the Italian version of the show, he was shot dead by Cleveland for making a bad pun at his party. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Fat Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Villains Category:Caucasians Category:Blondes Category:Nerds Category:Waterman Cable Category:Alcoholics Category:Racists Category:Murderers Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Deceased